the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumetaigan
'Description' Tsumetaigan is a Rank Upgrade used almost exclusively by the Ichiyama Clan. It is a doujutsu, being a lesser one to the big three - Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan - but it is still as powerful and versitile. Focused around ice and cold, it was born from the mix of Byakugan and another unknown chakra, although it's believed to be some sort of advanced ice. This is functionally a sensory RU and follows the same rules. Note: The RU is approved and updated, but you may want to edit or change some things before taking it. If you want to do so, you need to make all edits to the RU before you take it or any feats under it and get it approved. 'Jutsu' Note: Several jutsu require other RUs such as genjutsu or ice. This is described in the feat description. '' 'Simple (5 CP) Jutsu' '''Tsumetaigan: Heat Signature' - The ability to detect fluctuations in the opponents body lets them anticipate incoming attacks better. +3 speed boost, 5 CP/round, works as a stat boost only with no other benefits. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Tsumetaigan: Heat tracking - The dojutsu allows the user to detect body heat within approximately 1/4 of a mile radius. This distance cannot be upgraded with additional feats. Precision is better at closer ranges, i.e. at a reasonably close range it is easy to tell how many people are present and if jutsu is running, etc, while at greater differences it becomes harder to distinguish between people and large animals, and tell what is overall going on. Anti-sensory abilities block the ability of the Tsumetaigan to sense them in the field. 20 CP/round upkeep. Tsumetaigan: Cloaking - The Tsumetaigan user is a master at cloaking his body temperature and chakra to prevent detection by other sensory types. This masking lasts until you are hit with something, at which point you must reapply it for 20 CP if you wish to mask your chakra. 20 CP per use. T'sumetaigan: Ice Eruption (Kourifunka no jutsu)' - The user activates the jutsu with Tsumetaigan, causing spikes of ice to erupt out of the ground which they controls using their eyes. They can use this to create a circle of sharp and deadly ice around him or a target, or direct it at an opponent as a pillar or snake-like stream coming out of a surface. (20CP) This requires ice release RU and is not a multi-attack by freeing up the hands. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Tsumetaigan: Sub-Zero (Hyoutenka no jutsu) - Reiko, when the user looks into their eyes, will activate Sub-Zero, which gives them the feeling that their entire body is getting dangerously cold, frost everywhere and movement restricted. (40CP/2 rounds [-8 Speed, -8 Endurance) This requires the genjutsu RU. Tsumetaigan: Song of Orpheus (Orufe no Uta) - If Reiko draws the opponent’s blood and this is active, the victim will be able to softly hear Orpheus’ song playing which will sooth their hearts, as it did Hades’. -5 SPD, STR, CC, END This requires the genjutsu RU. Tsumetaigan: Labyrinth of Theseus (Teseusu no Meikyu) - Reiko looks at someone or something and can slow them down with (ice-magic) his cold eyes. -12 SPD This requires the genjutsu RU. 'Labours of Heracles' This is a special feat-tree for Tsumetaigan. Requirements: Tsumetaigan RU, Tsumetaigan: Ice Eruption, Jonin RU Tsumetaigan: Initial (Shoki) - The user is surrounded by a tight-fitting and thin body of ice. It has no arms, but hovering gauntlets around the user’s hands. +5 END, STR Tsumetaigan: Partial (Bubanteki) - The user now is surrounded in a bulkier version than their Shoki, with linking arms and a helmet. +8 END & STR * Users can add a personal improvement to this as a feat when they manifest. Theirs may have two more arms, legs to make them float, thicker armour or wings etc. * Users can add a weapon for the manifestation. It will act as a normal weapon, as durable, and disappears as soon as the manifestation does. 'Known Users' Reiko Ichiyama Category:Rank Upgrade